Pierce the Veil
by 3ndless
Summary: He had long since cast his old self behind him, having been trapped in a world where one mistake will cost you your life. He knows he can't go back to that place, not after everything that happened. Given the chance of a new life, he takes it and finds many things are different, and somethings never change. Rated T, later Chapters will be M. Pre-Canon, OC INSERT.


_**Rwby: Pierce the Veil**_

* * *

The sky darkened as thunder and lightning rained down in a storm that covered the whole land. It was like a natural disaster that quickly swept across the land consuming and destroying many homes.

But if one were to follow this disaster, they would find that it wasn't just a simple storm but it was created by something. Something many were searching years for.

" _Critical hit! Danger, danger health below 10%"_ A very familiar voice said to a young man who wore a black outfit that was tattered and looked worn out from battle. He was currently leaning on one knee while supporting himself with his katana that was stabbed into the ground.

"I know!" He cursed to himself, "After all this time to think that this is where you were." He said grimly as he chuckled while looking infront of him only to feel this shockwave that shook the ground beneath his feet.

The source of the shockwave was this towering beast of a monster that looked humanoid but was clearly a demon. Only it wore this dark armor and had this large curved sword in its hands. One strike from it had nearly killed him but he didn't falter. He just looked forward as this window appeared before his eyes and the name along with a health and magic meter appeared, both of which were halfway depleted.

"Origin, I spent 4 years searching for you. And this whole time this is where you were hiding." He said standing up as the wound on his body slowly began to burn away as this pained looked appeared on his face before it subsided and he glanced over at a smaller window next to him and saw that his health was extremely low.

Lifting his hand this warm light surrounded it as he placed it against his chest and the bar was refilled but it was still blinking.

" _Doom has been cast upon player. 90 seconds remaining."_ The automated voice said as he felt this dark aura cover his body as this rune appeared on his chest marking him for death. And he knew this was something that made this creature the Final Boss.

"Only one of us is going to be walking away from this…" He said raising his sword above him and held it next to his head taking a stance as his eyes glared into the monsters before him, "And it's going to be me!" He shouted out as he charged forward at blinding speeds as the Monster roared as it raised its sword and swung it down right onto where he was.

The ground split open as its weapon destroyed it with ease, but it missed the person who had flashed out of the way and appeared next to the monsters legs slicing one of them off as it roared in pain as it feel to the ground, but the monster wasn't even fazed by the wound as it quickly swung back around almost hitting him had he not jumped above.

He lifted his sword above his head as he flew down cleaving the arm of the monster off as it finally fell to its knees using its weapon to keep it up.

" _45 seconds remaining."_

Panting, he glanced at the monsters window at its health to see it was extremely low but something was off. He felt himself growing weaker and it was recovering fast. Its lost limbs were slowly regenerating themselves.

"Bastard like I would give you the chance to recover!" He shouted as he charged forward but it was a trap.

Cursing himself he lifted his own weapon as it glowed in a dark blue hue as it clashed against the monsters and he was shoved back for a moment before getting his ground and holding his own.

He felt his body giving out but he couldn't let himself fail not when it was so close.

"This is it!" He shouted as he used the last of his strength to break their stalemate as it staggered back and he used this chance that was given to him to rush towards it as his blade began to release this black aura that spread throughout his entire body and he cut across its waist making it keel over from the force of the blow but he didn't stop there.

He kicked off the ground quickly turning around and onto the monsters back as he cut upwards using the force to run up its body as he flipped around cutting down the front of its body before he started jumping from place to play using its body as a springboard and slicing across its whole body before delivering the final blow that sent him crashing into the ground but he heard the monsters cry as it collapsed.

He stood up tired and exhausted his body while not real he could feel the fatigue washing over him as he nearly collapsed on the spot but a window appeared before him.

It wasn't over.

 _He heard shuffling behind him as he turned to see the monster on its last legs but it was still alive._

" _10 seconds remaining!"_

He didn't think. His body just reacted on its own as he charged forward while he could hear the timer counting down in his head.

" _9."_ His body was surrounded by this aura that gave him a burst of speed as he was flying towards the monster.

" _8."_ It lashed out in an attempt to stop him but when his sword clashed against its weapon it shattered as he pushed his body to the limit.

The first slash sent a torrent of blood into the air but it didn't stop there.

" _6."_

 _He kept slashing, his hands moving at speeds beyond what he could handle but he held on because if he didn't that meant he was dead._

" _4"_

He stopped taking a moment as he brought his blade back to his side as he felt the familiar power building up behind it before he unleashed its power that sent a shockwave out cutting the head of the monster off and its body shattered into bits of light as he fell backwards onto the ground.

He was panting heavily as he finally opened his eyes and saw the timer in a small window infront of him had stopped on 1 second.

He didn't know what to feel so he laughed as he heard the automated voice speak to him.

" _Origin defeated."_ A window said as he stared at it for a moment and felt this wave of emotions rush over him as tears appeared in his eyes.

"I finally did it guys." He clenched his fist over his heart as the faint images of a few people appeared in his mind, "It's finally over." He said laying down and staring up at the sky through the broken ceiling. It had cleared up and the natural disaster that had been spreading a moment ago had all but dissipated into clear blue skies.

Suddenly a voice echoed across the land, " _Origin has been defeated. The dungeon has been cleared. Players are now able to log out._ "

It was like a dream come true.

A window appeared over him once more as he saw something odd.

" _Titles gained: Sword of Swords, War God, Liberator, Limit Breaker."_

" _Skills learned: Origins Wrath, Origins Aura. Origins Curse."_

" _Items obtained: Guardian's Body, Guardian's Spirit, Guardian's Heart."_

Overlooking what he had just received, he slowly sat up finding his strength returning to him. He looked around at the area around him, it was completely destroyed. The temple that once stood as the pinnacle of hope for the people of this world was also the source of their salvation.

It housed the very being that was meant to be the means of their escape from this world they were trapped in.

For nearly 4 years he along with nearly 10,000 other people were trapped in something that was thought to be a simple Virtual Reality game that was going to change the world. But it was so much more, it was a death game. It trapped them inside with a few rules. There was no escape until the final boss was found and defeated, and if you die in the game, you would die in real life.

A sick and twisted game that the creator trapped them in. But the ones trapped knew if they were to escape this game that meant finding and defeating the final boss. Which was easier said then done.

He sighed as he remembered everyone that had helped him, be it human or AI, he wasn't alone in this. Everyone had a part to play in this in this victory. All his friends that he had made, that he had lost. But now there was hope again.

"It's finally over." He said to himself once more as he waved his hand and this window appeared as he clicked a few buttons before his friends appeared on the list. And he was happy as he noticed their names were disappearing from the list which meant they were logging off.

He himself was going to log off but he stopped because he wanted to make sure that everyone had a chance to leave before he did.

So he summoned a scroll that showed the names of every person that was still in the game, and many of them were disappearing quickly.

It wasn't long before he found himself the final person left in the whole game.

"So this is it, time to go home."

Home, the word seemed so distant to him. For him, he didn't have a family or rather, he did but he hadn't spoken to them in a long time. Even before being trapped in the game he wasn't on good terms with them and lived on his own working as a programmer.

As sad as it was to admit, he had grown accustomed to this kind of life. This world felt more like home did his own home did. But he knew he couldn't stay here. Not anymore at least.

Looking down he saw the last name on the scroll. It was his own name, the name he had been called for more than 4 years now.

What was his real name? He didn't remember, or rather he had tossed it aside so that he could give his everything into this world. It wasn't something just anyone could do but it was necessary for him. He needed to become stronger, and if that meant casting away his own name. He would do it again without hesitation.

"Noctis…it was fun while it lasted." He said as he reached out to click on the 'Log Out' button when he stopped because he felt something. He turned around and saw this door behind him.

It wasn't there before and he knew it wasn't normal. But it slowly cracked open only to shine out this bright light.

' _Something doesn't feel right.'_ He thought to himself as the light went from a glimmer to full blown blinding as the doors swung open.

His arm reached out to press the 'Log Out' but something made his finger stop and hover over it as he turned back to the blinding light and let it surround him as he closed his eyes as part of him knew that he wanted this.

He didn't want to go back, and whatever was going to happen to him now. He was willing to live with it.

 _ **-Lost within the Void-**_

Noctis didn't know what was happening, but he could feel a soft breeze brush against his skin as he slowly opened his eyes and saw the blue sky above him.

"Well, least I know that I'm alive." He muttered to himself as he pushed himself up, his body seemed off like it was weaker he couldn't tell how but he could feel it. It was almost as if his body was tense. He brushed it off thinking it was from being unconscious and he just needed to stretch out a bit.

He placed a hand to his head as he tried to recall what happened to him, _'I defeated Origin and cleared the game. When that door appeared and here I am. Where is here anyway?'_ He thought as he wanted to check something.

He waved his hand in front of him and he wasn't surprise when a window appeared.

"I know it. I'm still in the game." He said sliding the menu over as he searched for something but found it was gone, "The 'Log Off' is missing. I don't know if this is good or bad." He told himself as he noticed something in the top corner of his menu.

"Huh?"

He enlarged it and noticed an X where the connection was. He clicked on it and an Error appeared in his face.

"Cannot connect to the network, unable to connect. That doesn't make any sense. If I'm still in the game but I have no connection I shouldn't be able to move around much less play the game. Somethings not adding up here." He said to himself trying to figure out what happened to him as he fell back onto the grass and took a moment to take a step back.

After a while the only thing he could really think of would be impossible. But if all else fails, then what remains no matter how ridiculous must be the truth. And in actuality, the more he looked around the more he saw things looked more real than digital to him.

"This is more realistic then what it was in that world." Looking down at his own hands, he couldn't help but notice the details in them and how real they felt. How he could feel the dirt as he dug his hands into the earth or how he felt pain when he cut his finger to test if he could feel pain, which he could.

"This really doesn't make any sense. This isn't the game's world that much I can tell," He glanced up at the sky and noticed the moon while faint but still visible was broken into pieces like a puzzle but still formed the moon. Back in the game world it wasn't like that which meant that this wasn't the world he had grown accustomed to, "So where am I?" He wondered, but then he felt something strange.

He couldn't tell what it was as he stood up and looked around only move out the way as this large shadow leapt at him.

Stumbling he regained his ground in time to turn around and see his would be attacker which happened to be this large black furred creature.

"A Werewolf?" Noctis said confused as this werewolf that was before him wasn't normal. Its fur was pitch black and it had this spots across its body that looked to be covered in bones. And over its head was the same bone like skin forming a mask with red cracks over its head, while its eyes. He had never seen such eyes before. Their red and yellow tint held so much pain, so much hate.

It growled at him before shifting around him. His guess it was sizing him up before attacking again.

Noctis was used to this. He reached to his side for his weapon only to find that it wasn't there.

He glanced around and saw it stabbed into the ground where he was before he was forced to move.

"Damn, well let's try something else." He brought his hand to his face as this blue flame surrounded his hand, "Take this!" He threw his hand forward as it lunged at him. He was expecting a fireball to go flying at the beast hopefully to stun it giving him a window to get to his weapon, but what happened next he wasn't expecting.

This large ball of fire erupted from his hand and went flying towards the best engulf its entire body in a pillar of flames that kept burning for a few seconds before dying out and showing the beast still standing but not a second later it collapsed to the ground, dead.

Looking down at his hand, Noctis knew his spells weren't that strong. It was just a novice spell nothing that strong. But that was like a High-class spell.

Before he could figure out what was happening he felted slightly winded, he didn't know why as this window appeared before.

" _Origins Curse Has Been Activated. Player Restrictions Have Been Placed, Player Spells No Longer Available. New Restrictions Applied, New System Update. Limiters lifted, Curse Applied, Origins Aura Installation Beginning."_

Confused to what he was reading, Noctis felt something spreading through his body.

"What the?" Suddenly his body felt like it was on fire. Steam appeared all over him as he tried to make sense of what was happening to him but he couldn't.

He tried to do something but no matter what he did, it had to happen.

Once the burning had subsided, Noctis slowly got off the ground but something felt off. He lost his footing and feel down. He felt heavy and tired.

"What happened to me?" He questioned as finally recovered and stood up, as he looked over himself, "Nothing off or changed. But what was that?" He wondered as he waved his hand to try and find out what happened to him but something was off.

"Hmmm? Why isn't the menu appearing?" He asked as he waved his hand back and forth but nothing happened, "Strange."

Just when he was about to give up, a window appeared on its own. Only when he looked at it, it was completely blank. Nothing was on it.

"What's going on? This doesn't make any sense what happened to the menu?" He said as some text started to appear on the window which only served to confuse Noctis even more.

" _Game Restrictions Lifted."_

"Game restrictions lifted? What the hell does that even mean?" He wondered trying to figure out what it meant when he saw this light appear before him. It was his travelers pack. But something seemed off about it, it wasn't and endless hole like in the game's world. It only had a few things that like his rare items and his valuable things.

" _Good Luck, This is what you wished for isn't it?"_ The words appeared on the window before it started to glitch out and it disappeared.

For a while he just stood there trying to contemplate what just happened when something occurred to him.

"Fire!" He called out as he thrusted his hand in front of him but nothing happened. He tried to cast other spells it only had the same results as the first. He did everything he could to bring out a menu of any kind but it didn't work, nothing did.

"What the hell is going on now?" He asked himself as walked over to his sword and picked it up. "This doesn't make any sense at all but then again, I was trapped in a game for 4 years. Nothing makes sense anymore." He told himself as he tried to get something out this when his thoughts went to the last window that appeared before him.

' _This is what you wished for isn't it?'_ He repeated again and again in his head, when it dawned on him.

He wanted this to happen. He didn't want to go back home. He had the chance to but he refused to go back.

"So that means I'm stuck here." He said with a dry laugh as he placed his sword at his waist and threw his bag over his shoulder before taking one last look at the body of the beast he killed. Rather what was left of it, since it died it had started to burn away into this veil black mist.

For a moment he took a deep breath in as he admired the scenery before him and he nodded to himself.

"Down the rabbit hole we go." He said with a smile on his face as he took his first step into what he knew was going to be a new adventure.

He didn't know what was in store for him, but he knew one thing was certain.

This chance he was given, he wasn't going to let it slip away from him. And nothing was going to stand in his way.

"Huh?" Looking down he noticed that it was getting dark suddenly, "That's strange…why did it get so dark all of a sudden?" He looked only to see this large claws reaching out for him as he could only think of one word at the moment which summed up what he was feeling right now as a large pair of claws gasped around him.

"…Shit."

And into the skies he was taken.

* * *

 _ **-TBC**_

 _ **More details in the coming chapters.**_


End file.
